There are several reasons for persons requiring operations of this type. The first is for persons who are born with small penises. These persons can often believe that they are the subject of derision and ridicule and the lack of size of the appendage can be emotionally very difficult for them.
A second is where persons, either for personal pleasure or for professional reasons, such as strip-tease dancers, actors and the like, wish to be seen to have a large penis.
There have been previously proposed methods of enhancement phalloplasty but these have not been fully successful.
The major object of the invention is to provide methods of enhancement phalloplasty which provide satisfactory results and which are safe procedures and which result in lengthening the penis in both the flaccid and erect states.
The applicant has disclosed basic surgical procedures in earlier filed patent applications including Australian Patent Applications 28601/97, 53864/98 and 79900/98. However these applications are for a base surgical procedure. It is an object of the present invention to combine these surgical procedures and others with post-operative treatment methods thereby to maintain the outcome of the basic surgical procedure.